


The New Kid

by ReeLeeV



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, changki rise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-15 19:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10556366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeLeeV/pseuds/ReeLeeV
Summary: Im Changkyun has transferred to class 5-14, over which Kihyun presides as class president. He seems to be more than able to keep up with the curriculum, which intrigues Kihyun, and is also incredibly cute... which Kihyun can't deny interests him more than this new kid's academic potential.





	1. Chapter 1

Kihyun sits at the front of the class, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose as he watches the teacher scribble out the main points of the day’s lesson. His eyes watch with a furious speed as they manage to keep up with every stroke of her wrist. His hand mimics her movements as he writes down the material. He can feel Minhyuk’s unimpressed stare on him as he concentrates, and he has to bite back a nag at how his seat-mate should be paying attention to the class and not to him.

  
“Alright, class,” Ms. Hylolyn says as she steps away from the white board, “who can translate this English sentence into Korean?”

  
Several hands in the rooms shoot up at once, all kids eager to please one of the most favored teachers on campus. She studies the room with a proud twinkle in her eye, gesturing towards one of the kids in the back. Kihyun drops his hand, having to hold back a disappointed sigh. Just as the kid is about to give her an answer, there’s a knock at the door. Ms. Hyolyn glances over with a confused frown, and tells them she’ll be right back as she goes to answer. Minhyuk watches with a hawk-like gaze, eager to know what’s happening.

  
“Kihyunnie,” Hoseok’s voice says, drawing the younger’s attention to him, “I can’t find my keys again. Do you remember if I had them this morning?”

  
“Of course you had them this morning,” Kihyun answers. “You had to lock your front door when you left home. Check the inner front pocket of your backpack.”

  
“But they shouldn’t be there,” Hoseok argues, moving to check the pocket anyway. He peers into his backpack, and a moment passes before a vibrant chuckle escapes his lips. He reaches in and pulls out his set of keys, smiling gratefully at the younger. “How’d you think of that, Kihyun-ah? You always know where my stuff is.”

  
“Because you always end up putting them there without thinking,” Kihyun tells him, smirking knowingly. Hyungwon, Hoseok’s seat-mate, chuckles under his breath at the usual interaction, earning a typically wide smile from Hoseok. Ms. Hyolyn returns to the room, an older-looking boy following her. She clears her throat to get the students’ wandering attentions to refocus on her. She smiles widely at them all, gesturing towards the boy.

  
“Class, this young man is joining our class today.” She turns towards the new kid, adding, “Would you like to introduce yourself?”

  
The boy nods meekly. He bows deeply to the class, licking his lips nervously.  
“H-Hello,” he stutters out, “I’m Lim Changkyun. Thank you for welcoming me. Please take care of me this year.” Kihyun finds himself smiling, thinking this new kid’s nervous mumblings kind of cute. The teacher suddenly glances over at him, waving at him slightly to say something. Kihyun gives a start, standing as he remembers this aspect of his position.

  
“I’m Yoo Kihyun, your class president,” Kihyun says, bowing to him. “On behalf of class 5-14, welcome.” Kihyun offers a smile to Changkyun, and then retakes his seat. The teacher looks around the room, clearly looking for a place for the sudden addition to sit. Kihyun bites back a sigh, already knowing where the only free seat is.

  
“I’m afraid the only seat we have for you is in the back,” Ms. Hyolyn tells Changkyun, gesturing towards the duo of desks set in the back of the class. Changkyun glances around, nodding at seeing the desk and rushing over. Kihyun feels guilty at the new kid having to sit on his own in the back, but he doesn't know why. It isn’t as if it’s his fault or anything.

  
Ms. Hyolyn clears her throat, calling Kihyun’s attention back to her and not the new kid sitting behind him. She asks the question once more, looking pointedly at the kid who she had called on before the interruption. He gives his answer, but it isn’t quite right. Ms. Hyolyn thanks him for his efforts, but explains that the tense is wrong. As soon as she says this, hands shoot up into the air once more. She scans the room once more, a surprised light coming to her eyes. She calls on the new boy, who only hesitates a moment before giving the correct answer.

  
“Well done,” she compliments, turning to write down the translation on the board. Kihyun can almost feel the air of respect rise in the room at the new kid being able to just dive into the classwork like that. It is an advanced class, after all, and not many students enrolled in the course can keep up so easily with the work.

 

That’s the only thing the new kid offers to say all the way until lunch. It’s understandable, of course. No one wants to draw such attention to themselves on the first day. Kihyun glances back, watching him pull his lunch out of his bag, for some reason feeling the undeniable need to invite the new kid to join him for the break. He hates the thought of him eating lunch alone on his first day. He stands and walks quietly to the back, earning a curious glance from his friends as he goes. The new kid doesn’t notice him until he’s standing directly in front of his desk. He glances up from rustling around in his bag, visibly jolting at seeing the class president so near.

  
“You’re welcome to come eat with us,” Kihyun says with a polite smile, gesturing towards his group. Changkyun glances over at them with anxious eyes, as if asking if that’d really be alright. Kihyun waits for the predictable nods to come from the others, not even having to turn around to know their response.

  
“Th-Thanks,” the new kid mumbles, moving to stand. Kihyun turns on his heel to lead him back to the awaiting group, who’s already pushed around the desks to create a single table for them to spread their food out on. As he sits down, Kihyun takes the seat across from him.

  
“I’m Jooheon,” Jooheon greets, offering the new kid a dimpled grin. “Your name is Changkyun, right?” Changkyun nods, trying for a small smile of his own. The others take his lead, going around the makeshift table and introducing themselves one by one. Hyunwoo and Hyungwon go last, them being the quietest around new people because of their shyness.

  
“What year are you?” Minhyuk asks, reaching over to grab a bite of Jooheon’s food.

  
“I’m a first year,” Changkyun replies. Everyone pauses, staring at him questioningly. “I-I’m really good at science and math,” he begins to explain nervously, thinking he’s said something wrong, “and I know a bit of English from when I lived overseas recently. My dad’s job made us move a lot, so I picked up some of the language as I went.”

  
“You don’t look like a first year,” Hoseok explains. “You look like a second or third year.” Changkyun’s eyes widen slightly in understanding.

  
“I get that a lot,” he nods.

  
“Though you are really adorable,” Minhyuk says, as if Changkyun hadn't said anything. Changkyun, who had been taking a long drink of water from his bottle, but begins to choke at the sudden comment. Kihyun rolls his eyes, hitting Minhyuk lightly on the shoulder.

  
“Sorry,” Kihyun tells the younger quickly as Jooheon pats him on the back. “Minhyuk never thinks before speaking.”

  
“Wastes too much time,” Minhyuk adds, shrugging. “Besides, it isn’t as if I'm wrong. Don't you think he's cute, Kihyun-ah?”

  
“Minhyuk-ah,” Kihyun warns, “you're making him uncomfortable.”

  
“Oh, sorry!” Minhyuk apologizes brightly, realizing how madly the new kid seems to be blushing.

  
“I-I-It’s okay,” Changkyun stutters out. Kihyun gives him a sympathetic gaze, one that the first year gratefully returns.

 

Kihyun doesn't even realize he's still staring at Changkyun until Minhyuk bumps him with his shoulder, asking about some class officer business. Jooheon turns to Changkyun and begins a conversation about their different hobbies, and Kihyun can't deny his intense desire to eavesdrop.

  
He bites back a sigh, shaking his head at himself. He turns his full attention to Minhyuk, who seems to be babbling on about trying to schedule a sort of class field trip. Kihyun sucks in a breath through his teeth at this, already mentally listing all the things they'd need to do to make that happen. Though, at stealing a final glance at Changkyun, he can't help but agree.

  
Maybe Changkyun would enjoy a field trip so soon after transferring to a new school…


	2. Chapter 2

Minhyuk stays back after school that day to discuss with their teacher about the field trip idea, and Jooheon stays behind so Minhyuk won't have to walk home alone. The boys invite Changkyun to join them to hang out after school, but he declines, saying he wants to get caught up as fast as he can in his classes. Kihyun doesn't even hesitate before coming up with a similar excuse to go home early. He follows Changkyun away from the others, not knowing where the boy lives but also not really caring. He's mainly just concerned with making sure the new student makes it home safely, no matter how far it is from his own.

Despite this, Kihyun is pleasantly surprised to find out Changkyun only lives a block over from his own home.

“So,” Kihyun says as they walk, “what're your interests outside of school, Changkyunnie?” He knows the answer to this already, of course, having heard the first-year bond with Jooheon over their common interests. He had liked seeing how delighted Changkyun became when talking about music, how much brighter his energy became, that Kihyun wanted to see it again. Kihyun notices the younger shiver slightly in the brisk wind, and he can't help but feel guilty about not having any sort of jacket to give the younger.

“I l-like music,” Changkyun replies nervously. “But, I don't sing. I rap.”

“That's perfect,” Kihyun chuckles, “because I'm more of a singer. Maybe we could collaborate on something one day.” Changkyun hums in acknowledgment, nodding his head ever so slightly. Kihyun can't help but sigh, wanting so much to put Changkyun at ease but now knowing how.

“Thank you for inviting me to sit with you,” the younger says suddenly, causing the older to look over in surprise. “It was nice not having to eat lunch on my own on the first day.”

“Of course,” Kihyun replies with a nod. “Think of it as an extended invitation, too. Whenever you want to come sit with us, feel more than free.” Changkyun gives a small smile as he answers that he will, and they fall into silence again. Kihyun sucks a thoughtful breath in through his teeth, wishing he could think of something else to say. Then, he remembers what the first-year had mentioned earlier. “So, where all did you live before coming to Korea?”

“America and Israel,” Changkyun answers. Kihyun nods for him to continue, and he gladly does. He speaks of all the time he spent overseas, eyes lighting up with energy as he tells of the food and experiences, albeit more about food than anything else. He throws in a few puns here and there, which are probably the funniest jokes Kihyun has ever heard in his life. At least, that's what you'd think watching him laugh. He arches back, a breathy hyena-like laugh echoing in the air around the two boys as they walk.

 

All too soon, they come to Changkyun's house. The younger invites Kihyun inside for some warmth before having to head home, but Kihyun declines. He smiles thankfully to the younger, squeezing his arm before stepping away.

“What time are you leaving for school in the morning?” Kihyun asks. “Maybe we could walk together.”

“That sounds great, hyung,” Changkyun's answers with a cute little nod. “I’d really appreciate it, since I don't quite know the way yet.”

“I'll see you then,” Kihyun says, nodding himself. He pulls out a piece of paper to quickly scribble down his address and phone number before turning on his heel and making his way towards his home. “Just come by my house to meet up. Text if you can't find it. It's only a street over.”

“See you tomorrow, hyung!” Changkyun cheerily calls. Kihyun chuckles to himself while blushing, wondering if Changkyun knows how cute he is, if he does it on purpose or if he's just that much of a natural at it. If that's the case, girls will be lining up soon enough to get at him.

A sense of jealousy suddenly fills Kihyun at the thought, and he has to clench his fists in his pockets to keep it under control. He absolutely despises the idea of anyone getting close to his Kyunnie…

 _Whoa there_ , he thinks, stumbling over his own steps. _My Kyunnie? I just met the kid, for god’s sake._ He sighs, shaking his head at himself as he runs a hand through his hair. _Maybe you should get to know him before you start getting a crush on the poor boy, Yoo Kihyun. That'd be the smart thing to do. Let him adjust to the new school before being completely taken by him, how about?_

 

Something that's easier said than done, unfortunately, Kihyun figured out the next morning. As he's gathering his things to leave, he remembers how Changkyun had shivered the day before, and takes an extra jacket and scarf before calling to his mom that he's leaving. Hoseok and Hyungwon are already outside, huddling together in the chilly morning air to wait for him.

“Come on, Kihyunnie,” Hoseok whines. “We've been standing out here for five minutes already. Let's get going.”

“Has Changkyunnie come by?” Kihyun asks. Hoseok squints confusedly, shaking his head.

“You invited the new kid to walk with us?” Hyungwon says. He slips an arm through the crook of Hoseok's elbow and pulls the older closer to him. “You're certainly taking him under your wing, hyung.”

“I don't want him to get lost,” Kihyun mumbles plainly. He wraps his own scarf further up his neck, hiding behind it to escape Hyungwon's knowing gaze.

“Hyung!” a cheerful voice calls to them. Kihyun turns about as quick as he can, an easy smile overtaking his face at seeing the first-year jogging towards them. He halts upon reaching Kihyun’s side. An adorable blush dusts his cheeks, and his breath comes out in huffed out clouds. “Sorry if I kept you all waiting.”

“Of course not, Kyunnie,” Kihyun tells him. He frowns at seeing Changkyun’s light jacket. He pulls at the younger’s arm, his brow creasing. “Do you not have a winter coat?”

“It’s still packed away,” Changkyun chuckles embarrassedly. “I’ve been a bit lazy about unpacking, so a lot of my stuff is still in boxes around my room.” Kihyun clicks his tongue. He slings his backpack around to his front and unzips it, and wraps his second scarf around Changkyun’s neck, chuckling breathily at seeing the younger’s surprised expression. He also takes the extra coat he had gotten out of his bag and holds it out. Changkyun quickly slips out of his backpack and shoves his arms into the sleeves.

“Thank you, hyung,” he murmurs gratefully, snuggling into the newly dawned clothes.

“Why’d you have all that, Kihyunnie?” Hoseok asks teasingly, giving the class president a playful smirk. Kihyun ignores the stare, instead busying himself with slinging his backpack back around.

“It’s always good to be overprepared than not be prepared at all,” he finally answers, saying the first thing that comes to his mind. Hoseok chuckles at the excuse, not buying it in the slightest. He merely gives a ‘hmmph’ before pulling Hyungwon forward, murmuring something about needing to be on time. Kihyun takes Changkyun by the arm instinctively and pulls him forward as well. He notices Changkyun bashfully pulling the scarf further up his face, almost reaching the tips of his ears, and has to bite back a chuckle.


	3. Chapter 3

They reach the school soon enough, too soon in Kihyun’s opinion, and Changkyun separates from the group to sit down. Minhyuk glances up from his discussion with Jooheon, watching as the new kid passes by, with a confused frown.

“Isn’t that your coat?” he asks Kihyun as the class president takes a seat. Kihyun pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose, making a point not to look at the older. He knows Minhyuk too well, and can almost hear the suggestive light in his eyes. “Now that I think about it, that scarf looks pretty familiar, too…”

“He had it especially for Changkyunnie to use in case he didn’t have anything,” Hyungwon bluntly states as he passes the desk to go to his own seat. Minhyuk barks in laughter, clapping the now-blushing Kihyun on the shoulder.

“I’ve gotta hand it to you,” Minhyuk comments, shaking his head, “you definitely move fast. The poor kid probably isn’t even done unpacking and you’re already marking him as yours.”

“Ahjussi!” Kihyun warns, whirling around to make sure Changkyun hadn’t heard. Luckily, Jooheon had gone to the back to speak with the youngest, serving as a proper distraction. Minhyuk merely shrugs, his smirk unwavering as he turns his attention to the papers on his desk.

“By the way,” Minhyuk says, ignoring Kihyun as always, “Hyolyn-sonsaengnim said that she thinks a class field trip is a great idea. If we do enough fundraising, we can even make it a big trip to the mountains over winter break.”

“That sounds great!” Hoseok exclaims excitedly. He turns to Hyunwoo, adding, “We haven’t raced on skis in forever, Hyunwoo-ya! We should totally do it!” Hyunwoo chuckles, nodding at the younger’s words.

“Sounds fun to me,” he agrees.

“Make sure it’s a hot spring resort,” Hyungwon requests, shooting Hoseok a flirtatious glance. Hoseok immediately begins to blabber incoherently, the tips of his ears turning red. Hyungwon merely chuckles at the older’s flustered state, absolutely loving the effect he has on his boyfriend.

“That sounds heavenly,” Minhyuk sighs, “but we’re going to need to get a lot of fundraising done during the winter carnival if we want to score a nice place like that.”

“We can d-do it!” Hoseok cheers, pumping a fist into the air to emphasize his own words. The group laughs at his stuttering, shaking their heads at him.

“Maybe Changkyun-ah can help us out,” Minhyuk says thoughtfully, glancing back at the first-year. “He told Jooheonney that he raps… Maybe those two could have a rap battle, and we could charge admission.” He then perks up, his eyes lighting up like a light bulb going off in his head. “Oh! We could have Hyunwoo-ya, Hoseok-ah, and Hyungwonnie do a dance performance with that choreography Hyungwon-ah’s been working on, Kihyunnie and Changkyunnie can do a duet, and Jooheonney and Changkyunnie can have a rap battle.”

“And what’ll you be doing, hyung?” Hyungwon asks, giving the older a pointed stare. “We aren’t all your performing trick ponies, you know.”

“I’ll be collecting the money at the door,” Minhyuk chuckles with a smirk, “and I’ll join you all for a big group performance at the end.”

“Group performance?” Hyunwoo asks, eyes widening in surprise. “Minhyuk-ah, do you realize how much planning that takes? The carnival is in a month.”

“We can do it,” Minhyuk assures the older. “Hoseok is nearly done with writing a song, and—”

“Minmoongie,” Hoseok interrupts, his eyes taking on a panicked light, “you n-never said anything about us performing a song _I_ wrote!”

“Of course we would, hyung,” Minhyuk tells him a pout, as if this was an obvious fact. “Don’t worry, Jooheonney and Changkyunnie will help you out with the rap lyrics, I’m sure.”

“Minhyuk-ah,” Kihyun intervenes, throwing a nervous glance towards Changkyun, “maybe you should ask Changkyun if he’s comfortable performing with us before you make him such a crucial part of the plan.”

“Hmm, you’re right,” Minhyuk hums. He then stands, and goes to the back of the room without another word. Kihyun sighs exasperatedly, shaking his head at one of his closest yet also most annoying friends. He hadn’t meant for the older to ask the kid right now! Kihyun turns to watch Minhyuk lean forward on Changkyun’s desk, his lips moving rapidly as he explains the idea. Changkyun’s blank stare turns shocked, his eyes growing impossibly wide. He blinks rapidly as he takes in Minhyuk’s words.

Jooheon leans back in laughter, clapping Changkyun on the back encouragingly. He says something as well, earning an oblivious look from Changkyun. Minhyuk chuckles, and leans even closer to the new kid’s face as he murmurs something that causes his cheeks to go red. Kihyun gets the strange feeling it’s about him, but can’t tell why.

Changkyun looks over at Kihyun then, as if sensing his thoughts. Kihyun tries for a smile, giving him a slight shrug. That seems to be all the encouragement the boy needs, for he soon after gives Minhyuk a nod. Minhyuk whoops victoriously, pumping his fist into the air with a leap. Jooheon claps Changkyun on the back again, quickly moving to tell Changkyun something. Changkyun nods, scribbling down the older’s words as Minhyuk turns on his heel to return to his seat.

“He’s in,” he says simply, earning incredulous looks from everyone but the one who had watched the interaction.

“You’re amazing, Minhyukkie,” Hyunwoo chuckles, shaking his head as their teacher enters the room. Conversations begin to die down, and Jooheon quickly comes to his seat. Minhyuk chuckles under his breath, swooping the papers off his desk and tapping the stack against his desk before he puts them away. He then replaces them with one of his notebooks for class. He shoots Kihyun a knowing glance, which causes the younger to squirm slightly.

Kihyun shoots another glance back at Changkyun, curious as to what Minhyuk had said to make the younger agree so quickly. Changkyun notices the stare and gives Kihyun a small smile, an expression the class president easily returns before returning his attention to the front of the room. He’ll just have to ask later, he supposes.


	4. Chapter 4

Changkyun joins them all again for lunch that day, an action that makes Kihyun incredibly giddy. He does his best to hide it, though, already tired of the odd glances his friends have given him every so often when Changkyun contributed to class discussions. Changkyun sits across from Kihyun again, shooting the older a small grin as he does so. Kihyun smiles brightly at the younger, unable to keep himself from chuckling.

“We should meet up this weekend to begin practicing,” Minhyuk suggests, earning hums of agreement from everyone. He nods at himself, adding, “So, eleven o’clock at Kihyun’s Saturday sound good to everyone?”

“Yah!” Kihyun protests, throwing a grain of rice at the older. “Why my house?”

“Because,” Minhyuk says, picking up the rice and eating it, “my song-bird of a friend, you’re the only one with a soundproof basement, which would be perfect for us to practice in.”

“Plus,” Hoseok adds through his mouthful of food, “you always have the best snacks whenever we come over.”

“Your cooking _is_ way better than the convenience store stuff we usually have, hyung,” Jooheon comments, blinking slowly with his doleful eyes in an effort to butter up his hyung. Kihyun sighs, shaking his head at his own inflating pride.

“Fine,” Kihyun grumbles. He then shoots Hoseok a pointed glare, saying, “But if _any_ one doesn’t follow the rules of the house, you’re all kicked out.”

“You’d kick your beloved hyung out just for forgetting to put my shoes in the rack?” Hoseok demands, pouting.

“Yes,” Kihyun replies easily, earning a round of knowing chuckles from the others.

“You cook, hyung?” Changkyun interjects curiously. Kihyun can’t help his returning smile at the question, the meekness of Changkyun’s voice sounding so adorable to his ears.

“I can’t make anything too complicated,” Kihyun tells him, “but yeah, I cook some.”

“It’s great,” Hoseok compliments. “I gained ten pounds the first month I lived next-door to Kihyunnie, because I always went over to his house whenever he cooked.” Kihyun breathily chuckles at the comment, shaking his head at his ridiculous hyung.

“That’s so cool,” Changkyun continues, his voice incredibly earnest. “I should probably learn how to cook, for when I’m living on my own…”

“Take cooking lessons with Kihyunnie,” Minhyuk suggests, a smirk quirking up the corners of his lips. “I’m sure he’d be _more_ than happy to teach you what he knows.” Changkyun blushes wildly at the comment, glancing down at his own food and stuffing his mouth full. Minhyuk coos at the reaction, pulling Changkyun into his arms for a hug. “You’re _so cute_ , Changkyunnie!” he says. Kihyun feels his blood-pressure beginning to rise at the blatant affection, his grip tightening on a pencil he had been spinning thoughtfully in his fingers.

“Um, excuse us,” a pair of harmonized voices interrupts, causing everyone at the table to glance in their direction. A pair of girls stand at the end of the table, smiling bashfully as they bow respectfully. One is holding a pink bag, the smell of cookies floating through the air.

“We just wanted to extend our personal welcome to you, Changkyun-ssi,” the taller of the two says as her friend offers the bag of cookies.

“We hope you like it here,” the shorter adds. “If there’s anything you need, please don’t hesitate to ask us.”

“Th-Thank you,” Changkyun says, the blush on his cheeks seeming to worsen. The girls bow again and then scamper off, leaving the room. Giggles erupt from their lips before they can even make it out of the room.

Kihyun stares after the way they had come, jealousy flooding his mind. He turns his gaze towards Changkyun, who’s staring down at the bag confusedly. The others stare over at the youngest with bemused expressions. Minhyuk opens his mouth to say something, probably some cheeky comment that’d only serve to worsen Changkyun’s blush even more, but a snapping sound causes them all to turn their heads over to Kihyun.

Kihyun glances down at his hand numbly, only halfly registering the broken pencil in his hands. He quickly turns to stuff it into his bag, avoiding his friends’ eyes for as long as possible as he tries to regain some composure.

 

The conversation is slow to pick back up again, but Minhyuk manages to get them all back on topic. They plan out a rehearsal schedule, taking up practically any free moment anyone had and using it for practices. Changkyun sheepishly offers to share the cookies with everyone near the end of lunch, and Jooheon is quick to take him up on his offer. Kihyun can’t deny the feeling of comfort that fills him at the offer, noting that it could mean Changkyun isn’t really interested in those girls.

 _But what if he’s interested in girls, in general_ , Kihyun suddenly finds himself questioning as he turns his desk back around to its usual position at the end of break. Kihyun frowns, patting his lips thoughtfully as he tries to come up with a way to broach the subject with the younger. _I mean, I’m pretty sure he isn’t straight… I’ve never met such a cute straight guy in all my life…_

Kihyun sighs, forcing his mind to refocus on the academic side of school. He’ll just have to somehow bring it up on their way home.

 

“So,” Kihyun murmurs, walking in-step with Changkyun after school. The others had all gone to a nearby arcade to hang out, but Changkyun had said he still needed to catch up with assignments, and Kihyun had claimed he needed to begin researching different resorts for their field trip. However, he really only wanted to discuss what had happened at lunch with Changkyun. “I’m surprised it took only a day for you to get cookies, Kyunnie. The girls of our class must be really taken by you.”

“Oh,” Changkyun mumbles, pulling Kihyun’s scarf up to his ears. “I don’t know. I mean, I guess that was nice of them, but I’m not really interested…” Kihyun’s hope spikes at this admittance, and he can’t help but go on.

“Have you ever dated before?” Kihyun asks bluntly. Changkyun trips over his own feet at the sudden question, and Kihyun has to force out a nonchalant shrug. “I mean, you’re pretty cute, Kyunnie, so I can’t help but wonder.”

“I mean,” Changkyun says after some time, his voice muffled by the scarf, “there was this one guy when I was living in Boston, but his parents found out and it didn’t end too well.”

“I’m sorry,” Kihyun offers consolingly, noting the dark look that passes through Changkyun’s eyes. Though, he can’t help the almost-victorious feeling filling his heart at finding out Changkyun had dated guys in the past.

“I don’t know,” Changkyun sighs, his voice suddenly making him sound much older than he is, “I guess it’s a good thing I didn’t get too attached. I ended up moving away only a couple weeks later.” Kihyun hums in acknowledgment, the shift in the younger’s mood making him want to know more of the story. However, it’s easy to see Changkyun isn’t willing to relive that part of his past just yet.

Instead, Kihyun finds himself slipping his hand into the younger’s. Changkyun glances over at him curiously, to which Kihyun can only offer him a consoling smile. The first-year manages to return the smile after a moment, squeezing the older’s hand gratefully. Kihyun has to hold back a sigh at his own quickening heart, mentally shaking his head at himself for how excited he is to just hold hands with Changkyun as they walk.


	5. Chapter 5

Kihyun sighs contentedly as he places the final plate of food on the table. He looks around the basement to make sure everything is in place, and nods in satisfaction. It had taken him longer than he had thought it would to clean up the basement, it having been a while since he last had been down here. Since he was elected class president at the beginning of the term, he hadn’t had nearly as much time to come down and belt his heart out as he used to.

“Kihyun-ah!” his mother’s voice calls from upstairs. “I’m leaving now! I hope you and your friends have fun!”

“Bye, Eomma!” Kihyun replies. He retrieves his phone from his pocket, checking the time to see he’s still got a little time before the others are set to arrive. He raises his eyebrows in surprise at seeing an unread message from Changkyun. His stomach turns inside-out as he taps the notification and unlocks his phone in anticipation.

_I know it’s kind of early, but can I come over now? I’m kind of bored here at home, haha._

Kihyun chuckles to himself, exhaling a breath through his toothy grin as he types out a quick yes. He then hurries up the stairs, knowing it’d only be a minute or two before the younger arrives.

 

“Thanks for having me over early, hyung,” Changkyun says as he steps into the house, bundled up in the winter attire Kihyun had given him yesterday. His voice is muffled by the scarf wrapped up to his ears, and Kihyun can’t help but smile as he notes the younger automatically putting his shoes in the shoe rack by the door. The sight of Changkyun wearing his clothes outside of school causes a giddy feeling of warmth to fill Kihyun’s heart, but he quickly pushes it down. He hums in acknowledgment, giving the younger a grin as he turns to lead him to the living room.

“We’ll just wait up here until everyone else gets here,” he tells him, gesturing towards the couch. Changkyun nods, and takes a seat as he sets a notebook down on the coffee table. Changkyun notices Kihyun’s curious glance, and he sheepishly picks it up and begins to pick at the cover.

“Jooheon-hyung told me to bring the lyrics I’ve been working on today,” the first-year mumbles. “He said maybe we could use them for the rap battle if we can get them to fit with what he has.” Kihyun hums again, sitting down beside the younger.

“I’m sure they’re great,” Kihyun says encouragingly, though he and Changkyun both know he wouldn’t know the first thing about writing rap lyrics. Changkyun smiles over at him gratefully, and gives a small nod in response. Kihyun chuckles at the cute reaction, and leans back on the couch as he goes to turn on the TV. “It’ll be a little bit before the others get here, I think. Hoseok-ah and Hyungwon-ah are always late to our get-togethers, even though they live on the same street as me, and Minhyuk always manage to drag down Jooheonney and Hyunwoo-ya to make them late as well. Wanna watch a drama or something until they get here?” Changkyun nods excitedly, and leans back as well to get comfortable.

“I don’t know what’s popular, though,” Changkyun admits, pulling the scarf down to be better heard without taking it off.

“That’s fine,” Kihyun tells him, “I’ve got the perfect one in mind. You’ll be addicted to it five minutes in.” Changkyun giggles at this, nodding his head.

“Okay, hyung,” he says, “I trust your taste. What’s it called?” Kihyun can’t help the excited grin that comes to him as he turns on his most favorite drama of all time, beginning the first episode eagerly despite the fact he’s seen it about a hundred times.

“ _Goblin_.”

 

As predicted, the others are all late arriving at Kihyun’s. Hoseok and Hyungwon do manage to be the first ones to make it, though, arriving twenty minutes after the designated time. They enter the house without bothering to knock, having been over so many times in the past that they feel comfortable to do so. Hyungwon makes a point to stare at the shoe rack, and then at his ditzy boyfriend. Hoseok easily gets the silent message, for once, and slips off his shoes and puts them gently onto the shoe rack as he sets his laptop bag by the rack. The couple notes the strange pair of shoes there, and shrug, figuring Changkyun must already be here.

They hear the TV in the living room playing a familiar scene from one of Kihyun’s favorite drama, familiar because of the amount of times Kihyun has quoted it to them before, and they exchange a knowing smile as they make their way there.

However, they had not expected to see their class president and the new kid all cuddled up on a single corner of the couch, Kihyun’s arms around Changkyun’s shoulders and holding him tightly. Changkyun didn’t seem to mind. In fact, the poor kid was blushing up a storm, a smile seemingly glued to his face. Of course, the blush could be due to that ridiculous scarf Kihyun had lent him the day before, but they doubt that’s the whole reason.

Hyungwon clears his throat, earning a surprised glance from the two. Kihyun stands almost immediately, rolling his eyes at the two.

“Do neither of you own a watch?” he asks, pressing his hands to his hips. He then turns his accusatory glance towards Hoseok, adding, “You better have put your shoes in the rack, hyung. Remember what I said yesterday.”

“I know, I know, Kihyunnie,” Hoseok sighs, pouting as he inches closer to Hyungwon for protection from his nagging dongsaeng. “I put them in the rack and everything, I swear. And we were going to be on time today, we just—” He suddenly stops speaking, choking on his own words as he remembers just what had made them late. He gulps and lets loose a chuckle he hopes to sound nonchalant, but really comes out as incredibly anxious. He shifts his shoulders, readjusting his loose shirt slightly to make sure the fresh hickies on his shoulders don’t show. He glances over at Hyungwon, who’s watching him with an amused gaze as he inconspicuously tightens his own jacket around him in an effort to hide the marks Hoseok left on him.

Hoseok looks away, hoping to change the unspoken topic, but he’s met with one of Kihyun’s knowing smirks. Hoseok begins to blubber something incoherently about it not being what the younger thinks, which only serves to worsen Kihyun’s suspicions.

“Just make yourself comfortable, hyung,” Kihyun tells them at last, gesturing to the room around them. “We’re waiting up here until Minhyuk-ah, Hyunwoo-ya, and Jooheonney get here.”

“I’m surprised Minhyuk didn’t get those two here early,” Hyungwon comments. “This was his idea, after all.”

“That’s Minhyuk-ah for you,” Kihyun tells him with a shrug.

“I’m going to go down and set up,” Hoseok says, going back to the entryway to retrieve his bag. “You got the same speaker system and everything?” Kihyun hums his affirmation as he returns to his seat on the couch. Hyungwon goes to sit on the floor, close to the TV.

“You ever wonder that’s why you have such a strong eye prescription, Hyungwon-ah?” Kihyun asks the younger, somewhat sarcastic and somewhat concerned. Hyungwon merely waves dismissively at the older, already too caught up in the present to care. Kihyun sighs exasperatedly, relaxing into his earlier position.

However, as soon as he’s comfortable and caught up in the drama, a boisterous voice sounds from his entryway.

“Sorry we’re late!” Minhyuk yells, his bright tone hurting Kihyun’s ears. “We had a few issues with…well, everything this morning.”

“We’re in the living room, hyung,” Hyungwon says without looking away from the TV. “There’s no need to yell.” Kihyun turns in time to see Minhyuk pop his head into the room, an impossibly wide smile on his face. Kihyun could never understand how Minhyuk could smile like that without breaking his entire face in two. It’s quite the feat.

“Ooh, _Goblin_ ,” Jooheon comments, moving as if to take a seat in the living room. Minhyuk grabs him by the shoulder though, pouting at the younger.

“We’re here to work,” Minhyuk says, using his special class-officer-voice. “We can watch TV when we’re done.” Kihyun sighs again, not liking the idea of having to stop his favorite show but knowing Minhyuk to be right. Hyungwon whines slightly as Kihyun shuts off the TV, finally turning around to face the others.

“Let’s head down,” Kihyun announces, standing. “I’ve got snacks already down there, so…” He trails off, chuckling at how quickly his friends trample over themselves to get to the basement. He and Changkyun are left alone in the living room again, and the first-year stands slowly from the couch.

“I liked it, hyung,” Changkyun tells him, trying for a smile. Kihyun smiles brightly at the boy, glad to have something else in common with him.

“We can finish it once we’re done today, if you want,” Kihyun offers, turning to lead Changkyun out of the room.

“I’d like that.”

Kihyun’s smile grows at the younger’s soft tones, already devising ways he could get the others out as soon as they finish with practice so he can be alone with Changkyun again.


	6. Chapter 6

The practice is grueling and slow-going. Kihyun and Minhyuk work with Hoseok to try and finish up the instrumental of their group song—so they can begin writing lyrics—, Jooheon and Changkyun move off towards the couch (which, coincidentally, is near the snacks) and compare rap lyrics for their battle, and Hyunwoo and Hyungwon work together in a corner to plan a choreography. Eventually, they reconvene as a group and gain a steady basis on the dance moves.

 

“All that’s left is for you two to begin working on your duet,” Minhyuk says, sitting on the couch as he tries to steady his breathing. He reaches forward, snatching up a handful of food and stuffing it all into his mouth. He hums appreciatively, leaning back on the couch with his eyes closed. “You two don’t really need us here for that, do you? I need to go home and shower.”

“Actually,” Hoseok interjects, keeping Kihyun from nagging Minhyuk, “I have this other song that I think would suit Kihyunnie and Changkyunnie really well. All it’s missing are rap lyrics.” Changkyun looks over curiously, and follows Hoseok to his laptop to watch as he pulls up the track. Hyungwon moves towards Hoseok’s bag and rifles through some papers before pulling out a single sheet and handing it to Kihyun. Changkyun nods his head to the beat as the track starts, and Kihyun is left, staring at the paper with reddening ears.

“What?” Minhyuk asks jokingly at seeing the vocalist’s reaction. “Too straightforward?” Kihyun retaliates immediately at the suggestive question, grabbing the nearest thing he can, which sadly is only a throw pillow, and hurtling it at the older. Minhyuk yelps nonetheless, jumping into Jooheon’s lap for protection.

Kihyun rolls his eyes, glancing over at the youngest to see if he had heard. He seems blissfully unaware of the interaction, too caught up in the track to have noticed. Kihyun, after shooting one last warning glare at Minhyuk, returns his attention to the lyrics in his hand. They speak of longing and swearing devotion to the listener, proclaiming an undying love so deep that it runs through entire lifetimes. He’s pretty sure he’d die onstage if he has to sing this with Changkyun standing beside him…

“The girls would love it,” Hyungwon comments quietly, smirking up at Kihyun. “Every girl in the school is sure to pay to listen to this.” Kihyun sighs exasperatedly, knowing the younger to be 100% right in that regard… Surely with enough practices, Kihyun could get used to Changkyun being with him enough throughout the endurance of the lyrics for the stage to not be too painful for him on the day of.

“I could write lyrics to this tonight,” Changkyun offers, finally looking up as the song comes to an end. “There’s a perfect interlude where I could squeeze them in if we end up using this.” Kihyun sucks in a breath through his teeth, hoping to seem nonchalant though he’s doing his best to steady his panicking heart.

“I don’t see why not,” he says at last. “I mean, it is nearly done, after all, so we might as well.”

“Nice to hear your enthusiasm for using one of my songs, Kihyunnie,” Hoseok pouts, glancing over at the younger with unreadable eyes. Kihyun bits back a sigh, hoping Hyungwon will explain his behavior later to the older after they leave.

“So that’s it!” Minhyuk chirps, pleased. “It’s been a pleasure working with you all, but I told my mother I’d be home soon.” At this, the others look at the time, and frantically begin packing their things with the same excuse.

“I didn’t realize it was so late,” Hoseok murmurs worriedly.

“Maybe if someone _other_ than Changkyunnie had been on time today,” Kihyun can’t help but complain, rolling his eyes at their flurry. Minhyuk rolls his eyes at Kihyun, slinging his bag over his shoulder.

“Yeah, yeah,” he says, waving a dismissive hand. “Jooheonney, hyung, are you two ready to go?” Hyunwoo and Jooheon nod in response, the younger snatching up another handful of snacks for the road and stuffing them into his mouth. “We’ll see you guys Monday!” Minhyuk tells the others, and then ushers the two up the stairs.

“Guys, wait!” Hoseok calls after them, rolling his eyes as he turns to Kihyun and Changkyun. “These have the songs we’re working on. Changkyun-ah, I even took the liberty of mixing a few beats for your rap battle with Jooheonney. You’ll have to talk to him about which one you two are going to work with, though.” He then moves to hurry after the others, calling, “You guys need our songs!”

“Thanks for having us over, hyung,” Hyungwon sighs, rolling his eyes at Hoseok. He then gathers up their things and, after pausing only to bow to Kihyun and nod to Changkyun, follows his boyfriend out of the room.

The room becomes quiet as Hyungwon’s footsteps fade into the distance, leaving Changkyun and Kihyun to smile sheepishly to one another.

“Do you need to be home soon, too?” Kihyun finds himself asking. He mentally reprimands himself for his own tone, it sounding much too disappointed to his own ears, and moves to clean up the snacks and miscellaneous clutter that had appeared in Minhyuk’s presence. He swears, things always get so messy with Minhyuk around.

“My parents are both working late tonight,” Changkyun answers after a moment. Kihyun frowns at this, straightening up to glance at the younger.

“Then what were you going to do for dinner?”

“I was just going to have a ramyeon, I guess,” the first-year replies, squirming slightly under the older’s gaze. Kihyun sucks in another breath, shaking his head.

“Stay for dinner,” he tells the boy. “I’m cooking tonight, because my eomma is staying late at work tonight, too, and I always make too much food for just one or two people.” He pauses, waiting for a reply. It takes Changkyun much too long to respond, in his opinion, and it’s almost as if he can hear the refusal as the younger parts his lips at last. Kihyun turns, flashing him a brilliant smile in hopes of changing his mind. “Really,” he adds, “it’s no trouble at all.”

“O-Okay,” Changkyun murmurs, smiling nervously. Kihyun releases a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding, and hums thoughtfully.

“Great,” he says, and then returns to cleaning up. He hears Changkyun move, and the younger appears next to his side in an instant and begins to help. Kihyun is about to tell him not to worry about it, but stops himself, loving the earnest light in his eyes.

“Thank you, Kyunnie,” he says softly, and Changkyun hums, his cheeks noticeably turning redder as he and Kihyun ascend the stairs to take the leftovers to the kitchen.


	7. Chapter 7

Changkyun watches from the doorway to the kitchen, admiring the form of his hyung. The way the slightly ripped jeans hug his legs, but then his torso seemingly getting swallowed entirely by his gray sweater… It’s so cute, it makes Changkyun want to snuggle into him and never let go.

“Changkyunnie,” Kihyun calls, pulling the younger from his thoughts in an instant, “could you go make sure we got everything?”

“S-Sure, hyung,” Changkyun stutters out, turning quickly to make sure his hyung doesn’t notice his growing blush.

 _I should’ve said no to this_ , Changkyun thinks as he goes slowly down the stairs. _But, how was I supposed to? There’s no way I could’ve said no to that amazing smile… It’s like he_ knew _or something…_ Changkyun finds himself chuckling and shaking his head. _He’s way cleverer than he seems._

Changkyun glances around the basement from the stairs, squinting into the room to make sure nothing’s been forgotten. All the food from before had been cleaned up, the papers, towels and water bottles strewn about the room had been picked up, and no one had forgotten anything when they left.

So, why does he feel like he’s missing something?

As if on cue, his eyes suddenly zero in on the discarded scarf on the back of the couch. Changkyun sucks in a breath, rushing over to grab it. He had taken it off when they were working on choreography, unable to stand the heat any longer. He can’t believe he’d forgotten about it so easily. Clutching it tightly against his chest, he turns to get back to Kihyun, sure now that everything’s been taken care of.

Changkyun presses the scarf against his nose, and breathes in deeply. The scarf still smells like Kihyun, the wonderful aroma of spearmint toothpaste, baking ingredients, and coffee filling his nose and making his heart race. He had never thought such seemingly unrelated smells would be so nice, so fitting, together, but, somehow, they work.

Most likely because it’s Kihyun, but Changkyun decides not to bother thinking about it.

Changkyun returns to the kitchen, and can’t help but smile fondly at the small pout that forms on Kihyun’s lips as he works. It’s such an oddly adorable little detail about the older that Changkyun can’t help but be happy about knowing.

The boy cocks his head to the side thoughtfully, wondering suddenly what it’d be like to kiss the older. Would it be soft, or rough? Would it be awkward and messy, or would it be that amazingly perfect fit that Changkyun has only ever read about? He’s only ever kissed two girls and one boy in his whole life. The two girls had actually been kind of awkward, the girls having just randomly come up to him in the hallway and kissing him out of the blue. Changkyun hadn’t felt anything about those two.

 The boy… That had been different. That had been fireworks going off all around them. That had been everything sweet and wonderful in the world wrapped up in one beautiful second. That had been what Changkyun had always assumed to be what a first kiss should feel like.

That’s when he knew for sure he was gay, and when his father was assigned a promotion to Korea.

Oddly, Changkyun feels that kissing that American boy would be nothing like kissing Kihyun. Kissing Kihyun seems like it’d be on a whole other level of kissing.

“Changkyun-ah!” Kihyun shouts, shaking Changkyun out of his silent reverie. Changkyun blinks rapidly in surprise, having forgotten where he is for a moment. He smiles sheepishly at Kihyun, who’s staring questioningly at him. How long had the older been calling him?

“You okay?” Kihyun asks, a concerned light painting his eyes. Changkyun nods so fast it seems as if his head is about to fall off. Kihyun hums thoughtfully, studying the younger for a moment before at last looking away. “I was just wondering if you’d like to help me?”

“Of course, hyung!” Changkyun answers, sounding almost too excited to help the older cook. Kihyun chuckles at the exuberant response, and instructs the younger on what to do. Changkyun hums in acknowledgment, immediately obeying the older’s words.

 

Cooking seems to go by much faster with Changkyun helping him, Kihyun notes. It's nothing like working with any of the others. Everyone aside from Minhyuk is absolutely hopeless in the kitchen, and honestly the world would implode if he and Minhyuk stayed in the kitchen for too long together. They argue about the simplest of things, and one of them would always end up storming out of the room in frustration. It isn't that they hate each other or anything. On the contrary, it's _because_ they’re so close that they fight so much.

On the other end of things, Changkyun is the perfect kitchen helper. He follows all of Kihyun's instructions exactly, and makes countless puns with the ingredients. Usually Kihyun can't stand endless strings of puns, but Changkyun always seems so proud of himself for coming up with a new one that Kihyun can't help but laugh.

 

Once their finished cooking, the boys take the food into the living room. Usually, Kihyun would eat dinner in the dining room, but he had promised Changkyun that they could finish _Goblin_ after practice. So, with that in mind, Kihyun turns on the television and sits next to Changkyun at the coffee table. Their knees lightly touch under the table, and Kihyun can't help but look over at the younger with a tentative smile. Changkyun returns the expression, and then turns his attention to the screen. Kihyun chuckles under his breath, loving how the boy doesn't pull away from the touch.

 

As the food disappears and the boys become more engrossed with the drama, they move to the couch for a more comfortable position. Changkyun doesn't seem to notice the way he presses himself into Kihyun's side, though it isn't as if the older minds. The first-year nuzzles like a puppy against Kihyun, chuckling or humming every so often at a snippet of dialogue. Kihyun wraps an arm around Changkyun's shoulders, his hand resting on the other’s hip. His fingers trace small circles on the boy’s hip, which he either doesn't notice or doesn't mind. Kihyun hopes it's the latter.

“Kihyunnie!” a woman cheerily calls from the entryway. The two boys on the couch jolt and break apart, Kihyun instinctively standing to greet his mother. A middle-aged woman with dimples that match her son’s comes into the living room, a beautiful smile coming to her as she pulls the boy in for a hug.

“Welcome home, Eomma,” Kihyun tells her, praying his ears aren't turning as red as they feel. “How was work?”

“Oh, same as ever,” she answers with a tired sigh. She glances past Kihyun, her eyes landing on the dishes on the coffee table, and then flit over to the other boy on the couch. “I didn't know you had a friend over, Kihyunnie. Introduce us!”

“Eomma,” Kihyun chuckles, stepping away to gesture towards his surprised-looking classmate, “this is Changkyun-ah. He’s—”

“The new student you told me about!” she says, realization brightening her eyes. “Of course, of course. Kihyunnie’s told me so much about you, Changkyun-ah!” Changkyun seems to have come to his senses as the attention is focused on him, the boy having stood from the couch and bowing lowly to the woman.

“It's s-so nice to m-meet you, Ms. Yoo,” Changkyun stutters out, his voice thick with anxiety. Kihyun smiles fondly, thinking the reaction too adorable for words.

“A pleasure to meet you, as well,” she responds, reaching forward to grasp Changkyun's hand tightly and shaking it. She then drops the hold, glancing between the two boys with an almost knowing smile before adding, “Well, I won't keep you two. I'll just head up and go to bed.”

“You don't want dinner?” Kihyun asks concernedly, frowning slightly.

“I already ate, Kihyunnie,” she tells her son with a laugh. “Now, you two have fun.” She then gives them both a nod, and then heads out of the room. They fall silent after she leaves, neither sure what to say, suddenly feeling very awkward about being among together. Kihyun offers Changkyun a small smile, which the younger nervously returns.

A ringtone suddenly shatters through the air, causing them both to jump. Changkyun scrambles around to find his phone, and answers it with an anxious voice. He winces, pulling the phone away from his ear for a moment. He returns it to his ear, nodding adamantly and murmuring single-syllable responses.

“I'm sorry, hyung,” Changkyun begins after ending the call, “but I have to go. I didn't realize how late it was.” Kihyun can't help the pout that comes to him, and he looks down at his watch to realize with a start just how late it's gotten.

“I'll walk you home,” Kihyun says, turning to put on his shoes. Changkyun begins to protest, but Kihyun stops him. “Kyunnie, you don't know this area well enough for me to feel okay about you walking home alone at night. Please, just let me walk you home.”

“Okay, hyung,” Changkyun says after a hesitant moment, trying desperately to keep himself from smiling.

 

Neither speak much on the walk back, an odd tension taking over the air between them. Kihyun wishes he could turn back the clock to before his mother came home. Things had been perfect then. Just the two of them, eating a home-cooked meal and watching a drama together. It was so easy. It felt so… so oddly _right_ , as if it's something they've done together many times in the past, and is something they should do in the future as often as possible.

 

Before either know it, they're standing in front of Changkyun's house.

“Thanks for dinner, Kihyun-hyung,” Changkyun says softly, his voice muffled by the scarf Changkyun had thrown on before stepping outside. “It was great, really.”

“I'm glad you enjoyed it, Changkyunnie,” Kihyun chuckles. A chilly wind blows between them, and Changkyun immediately snuggles his face deeper into the scarf, making it impossible for Kihyun to wipe the smile off his face. He guesses he'll just have to get used to that, it seeming to be a side-effect of hanging around Changkyun for so long.

“Well,” Changkyun mumbles, his gaze beginning to flit this way and that, as if nervous about something. Kihyun is filled with the want, the need, to kiss the boy before him. Before he knows it, he's stepping closer to the younger, leaning forward slightly. Changkyun's eyes widen at the movement, but he remains where he is. Kihyun's heart pounds wildly within his chest expectantly, and he already begins to envision what the next moment could possibly hold.

However, Kihyun realizes what's happening before he can do the deed.

“I'll see you Monday!” Kihyun says quickly, reaching up to act like he's straightening Changkyun's scarf before whirling about on his heels and hurrying away. He's vaguely aware of his own lisp having come through as he spoke, but he honestly doesn't care. He just wants to run into his room and scream his frustrations out into his pillow.

 _Stupid, stupid, stupid_ , he mentally reprimands. _You should've just kissed him. You should've just manned up and kissed him. Now you've ruined everything. You just threw away your one chance to seal the deal, you absolute moron!_


	8. Chapter 8

“So,” Minhyuk says, his tone almost mocking, “how'd things go after we left last night?” Kihyun can't help but sigh, throwing himself down onto his bed in exasperation.

“Fine, until my eomma came home,” Kihyun answers, earning a teasing “ooh” from his friend.

“Were you two screwing?”

“Minhyuk-ah!” Kihyun chastises, though he can't deny the smile overtaking his face at the question. “Of course we weren't! Who do you think we are, Hoseok-hyung and Hyungwonnie?” Minhyuk barks in laughter at this. Kihyun sighs again, the admittance already leaping from his lips before he's even decided whether or not he's going to tell his friend. “I had a chance to kiss him last night, but I chickened out. I don't even know why I didn't go through with it. I just didn't. I'm such an idiot.”

“Yeah, you are,” Minhyuk agrees after humming for a moment in thought. “Now he's going to think you don't want to kiss him _at all._ Oh well, maybe he still has a chance to go after those two girls who made him cookies.”

“Over my dead body,” Kihyun growls under his breath, earning a knowing chuckle from the older.

“There's the Kihyun I love,” he says. “Now, go march those short little legs of yours over to his house, grab him by his cute little cheeks, and kiss the absolute shit out of him. That'll fix this mess right up.” Kihyun laughs breathily at his friend’s wording, shaking his head as he does so.

“I can't, hyung,” Kihyun tells him. “That'd just be too weird. I'll get a chance again, I know. I _also_ know for a fact that he has absolutely no interest in those girls, or any girls for that matter.”

“Well that's good, I guess,” Minhyuk admits, sounding slightly envious. “At least you won't have to worry about him jumping ship or anything.” Kihyun frowns at his words, shaking his head.

“Maybe you should follow your own advice, Minhyuk-ah,” Kihyun tells him gently. “I'm sure Jooheonney feels—”

“Yah!” Minhyuk interjects with a tense chuckle, “this conversation is about your impending relationship doom, not mine.”

“Ahjussi,” Kihyun begins, but Minhyuk cuts him off.

“Kihyunnie,” he says, “look, I appreciate you’re wanting to meddle, but for real just let it be. What’ll happen will happen. Besides, I’m pretty sure he isn’t gay, so…”

“Hyung,” Kihyun chuckles, “no straight boy is going to let you jump into his lap like he does. No straight boy is as touchy with his friends as he is with you, or is even comfortable with his friends being as touchy with him as you are. Trust me, he is.” There’s a beep on the other line, and he can hear Minhyuk’s soft chuckle.

“Speak of the devil,” he murmurs. “I’ve gotta go, that’s Jooheonney calling.”

“I’m telling you, if you just—”

“And same goes for you,” Minhyuk interrupts with a sigh. “I’ll talk to you later, Kihyun-ah.” Kihyun hums, having to bite bag a nagging retort, and ends the call. He tosses his phone aside, rubbing at his eyes.

He can’t help but replay the most epic fail of his night, and, quite possibly his entire life, over and over again. He doesn’t know why he thought calling Minhyuk would help ease his mind at all. In fact, the older had only served to worsen his fears. What if Changkyun took what he did the wrong way and thinks he isn’t interested? Of course, they had spent practically the entire day together, so maybe there’s a chance Changkyun didn’t read too much into the action…

 

Changkyun sits at his desk, staring with bored eyes at his schoolwork. He should be studying right now, he should be working his butt off to catch up in his classes. But, he can’t focus. All he’s been able to think of since last night is how Kihyun had walked away from him. The older had had a prime opportunity to initiate a kiss, but he didn’t take it.

The boy pouts at his books thoughtfully. He wishes he knew just what was going through the older’s mind in that moment, if he had thought that Changkyun maybe didn’t want the kiss and _that’s_ why he pulled away.

Changkyun sighs and shoves away his notes. He pulls a fresh notebook out of his desk drawer and opens it, pressing pen to paper for the first time all day.

At least the previous night’s occurrence has definitely inspired him to write the perfect lyrics to his and Kihyun’s duet, even if it has made it nearly impossible for him to get any proper work done.

 

“Kihyun-ah,” his mother’s voice calls from the living room. He pauses in his work, poking his head into the room with a small smile. “Come sit with me for a moment. I want to talk to you.” Kihyun clears his throat, wiping his hands on his apron as he moves to comply with the woman’s request. She’s using her special, maternal voice, the one that she’s used in the few times when Kihyun had gotten into trouble growing up.

“Yes, Eomma?” he asks. His mother smiles to him, humming as she pulls him into a tight embrace.

“I want you to know,” she tells him softly, “that I think Changkyun seemed like a very sweet boy when I met him last night.”

“He is,” Kihyun murmurs in response, an easy smile coming to him as he thinks of the younger. But, his abysmal choice from last night causes the smile to falter. He pulls away, clearing his throat.

“Also,” she continues, smiling fondly at her son, “I’m sorry if I broke up any sort of date night when I came home.”

“You didn’t,” Kihyun assures her with a light chuckle. “We were just hanging out.”

“Didn’t look like that to me,” she comments with a smirking. Kihyun sucks a breath in through his teeth, laughing at her knowing expression.

“Really,” he goes on, moving to stand, “it was just a casual thing. We’re just friends.”

“If that changes,” she says, mirroring her son’s actions, “I want you to know that I’m okay with it. As long as you’re happy, I’m happy.”

“I know, Eomma,” he tells her, though his voice comes out much softer than intended. She hums in response, wrapping a strong arm around his shoulders.

“Now,” she sighs out, walking with him to the kitchen, “tell me all about practice yesterday, and we can make kimchi stew for dinner.” Kihyun nods adamantly, and then delves into a recounting of his day with his friends, choosing to skillfully ignore the way her eyebrows would quirk up every time he mentions Changkyun’s name.


	9. Chapter 9

Monday morning, Changkyun shows up in front of Kihyun's door. He's wearing the clothes Kihyun had lent him before, and Kihyun can only take that as a good sign. They don't have much of a chance to talk, though, because Hoseok and Hyungwon pick this morning of all mornings to be on time. They follow a few steps behind the couple, Changkyun interjecting with puns here and there throughout the conversation. Kihyun watches how he interacts, unable to spot anything out of the ordinary. Once they reach the school, he finally is able to release a calming breath.

It seems Changkyun hadn't taken his chickening out personally, after all.

  
That is, that's what he thinks until lunch comes about.

  
The boys gather the usual tables, and spread out their food as they normally do. However, Changkyun doesn't join them. He comes by the group only long enough to tell them he's going up to the roof, that he heard it's got a nice view, before leaving the room. He doesn't even spare a glance towards Kihyun.

Everyone turns to Kihyun with an accusatory gaze. He sucks in a breath through his teeth, knowing full well they've all found out from Minhyuk what's happened. He pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose in silent retaliation.

“We don't know it's because of me,” he argues, shooting his own glare at the vice president in question.

“Of course it's because of you,” Hyungwon tells him bluntly. “Jooheonney, show him the lyrics Kyunnie sent you last night.” Jooheon nods dutifully, pulling his phone out of his pocket and begins to scroll through it under the table. He pauses, finding what he's looking for, and inconspicuously slides it across the makeshift table.

Kihyun takes the phone with a creased brow. It's a picture of some notebook pages. He reads the words scrawled across. His heart beats faster with each syllable, the tips of his ears set aflame. The verses are so beautifully infatuated, yet so tragically one-sided, it nearly breaks Kihyun's heart.

“He asked if we could do a rap duet instead of a battle,” Jooheon explains around his mouthful of food. “He texted me about it last night, along with those lyrics. They're great, the girls would go crazy over a duet like this.” He swallows his food before finishing, “They're obviously about you. All that gushy stuff about the prize being so close but so far…”

Kihyun doesn't listen anymore, too busy sprinting from the room to be bothered to.

 _I’m such a moron!_ he mentally screams. _Of course he'd have taken it personally! I need to tell him… Shit, what am I going to tell him???_

He slows, realizing he's already scaled up the stairs and is just inches from the door to the roof.

 _Well_ , he thinks, sighing heavily, _I guess I’ll figure it out._ He takes a deep breath, as if that'll somehow calm his racing heart, and then steps out into the sunlight.

  
Changkyun sits silently on the bench, pouting at his food. He isn't really all that hungry, but he knows he should eat something. However, he can't bring himself to. He knows he's being ridiculous, possibly even overdramatic, but honestly he doesn't care right now. He just couldn't sit with the others today. He feels too awkward around Kihyun because of what didn’t happen between them, and he's already awkward enough as is… He figures it's just better for them all if he just distanced himself for a bit.

That is, until the class president bursts out onto the roof.

Kihyun stands there, in his short, adorable glory, his chest heaving in oxygen. Changkyun can't help but smile at the sight, delighted by the notion that the older had possibly ran after him just now.

Changkyun tries to wave at his hyung as he saunters over to where he sits, but he's struck dumb. God, this boy is so attractive, Changkyun can barely even stand it. Even in his school uniform he looks better than anyone else within a million-mile radius. Kihyun sits next to him, leaning back on his hands and staring up at the sky.

Changkyun squirms uncomfortably. He feels as if he should say something, but doesn't know what. He really wants to just act normally around Kihyun, but after the other night… He isn't really sure how he could go about that anymore. He wants to say something, _anything_ , to break this awkward silence that's stretching between them now.

“Jooheon showed me those lyrics you wrote last night,” Kihyun says at last. Changkyun's head whips around to face him, eyes going wide as a bright blush paints his cheeks. Kihyun's eyes remain on the sky, his expression hard to read.

Finally, Kihyun looks at Changkyun. A beautiful, teasing smile makes its way across his lips, his eyes dancing playfully. He leans forward, and before Changkyun knows what's happening he's melting in his seat. Kihyun's lips press gently against his own, soft and sweet. Kihyun pulls away all too soon, his taste lingering on Changkyun's buzzing lips.

“I'm sorry I didn't do that the other night,” Kihyun tells him, licking his lips. “I don't know why I chickened out, I’m not usually one to do that... You're just… I don't know, _so_ different, Kyunnie. I don't wanna mess anything up with you.”

Changkyun is once again at a loss for what to say. His fingers drum against his knees as he tries to think of something, anything, to reply with. However, the kiss had rendered him even more speechless than before. This is the last thing he'd expected to happen today. His heart is beating a million miles a second and his palms are becoming sweaty. God, he's an absolute mess.

Kihyun coos at Changkyun's expression. He reaches over, grasping Changkyun's hand and squeezing it reassuringly.

“You're so adorable,” he murmurs, pressing his forehead against Changkyun's. Changkyun splutters at this, pulling back indignantly.

“I'm n-not adorable!” he argues, earning an affectionate chuckle from the older.

“I really like you,” Kihyun tells him simply. Despite his strong voice, Changkyun can see how his pupils shake, giving away how nervous he is coming clean about his feelings. “But, I understand if you don't want to start any sort of relationship right now. I mean, you did just move here, after all.”

“H-Hyung,” Changkyun stammers out, knowing he has to say something. But, what's there to say? Well, obviously he needs to say yes. He wants to say yes. He feels the undeniable need to say yes coursing through his veins. However, he's so happy that his words don't quite make it out as coherently as he'd like, a stuttering babble falling from his lips instead.

However, it seems as though Kihyun can tell what he's trying to say. The older’s smile grows, the brilliant expression serving to silence the transfer student.

“So,” Kihyun says softly, his thumb beginning to run over Changkyun's fingers as he speaks, “did you wanna go on a date, then?”

Changkyun physically cannot nod fast enough for his liking, a bright smile of his own coming to him. Kihyun chuckles, and moves to kiss his cheek. He then pulls back, looking around the roof.

“You were right,” Kihyun sighs, leaning against Changkyun with a wistful gaze. “The view really is nice up here.”

 


	10. Chapter 10

The two are late getting back to class, having gotten too lost in each others’ presence in the short amount of time of their lunch break. The teacher gives them an almost suspicious glance as they scurry in, avoiding eye contact with anyone looking their way. Changkyun hurries to his seat in the back, muttering an apology to their teacher, while Kihyun bows his head apologetically as he takes his seat up front. Minhyuk shoots Kihyun a suggestive eyebrow wiggle as he sits, which Kihyun ignores.

 

They make it halfway through the lesson before Minhyuk just can't stand it anymore. He pauses in his note-taking to scribble a quick note in the margins to his seat-mate, demanding answers.

_I'm about to drop-kick you if you don't tell me what happened during lunch… I'm dying here, give me details!_

Kihyun smirks, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose before writing out a reply.

_Honestly, Minhyuk-ah, you're so dramatic sometimes…_

_That’s not the answer I need, Kihyunnie._ Minhyuk gives Kihyun a threatening glare, kicking his foot out to hit the younger’s leg warningly. It's all Kihyun has to keep himself from bursting out in laughter.

_Fine, fine. I went up to the roof, made up for the other night, and asked him out._

_You mean you two screwed?!?!?!!! Oh my god, Kihyun!!!!! No wonder you two were late getting back!!_ Kihyun inhales a sharp breath at this, earning a suspicious glance from Hyolyn. Kihyun gives her an apologetic smile, tapping his pencil on his notes to silently tell her that it was in fact about the lesson. She nods, satisfied, and goes back to facing the board.

_I didn't say that!!! We only kisssed! God, Minhyuk-ah… You seriously need to lay off those webcomics._

_Well what was I supposed to think from a statement like that?_ Minhyuk replies, rolling his eyes as he scribbles over the notes.  Kihyun hmmphs under his breath, returning his attention to the lesson. He's sure he hasn't heard the last of this, but at least his friend is satisfied for now.

 

The walk home from school isn't the slightest bit awkward, surprisingly. Kihyun and Changkyun hold hands, walking a few steps behind Hoseok and Hyungwon. Neither has much to say, but that's okay. Neither feel the need to fill their silence with needless chitchat. Kihyun walks Changkyun all the way to his door before going to his own home, earning an eyebrow wiggle from Hoseok, to which Kihyun throws a warning glare.

As soon as Kihyun gets into his room, his phone is going off like crazy. He glances over at it, seeing numerous text notifications lighting up his screen. He sighs tiredly and opens his phone, sure it's from the group chat. He's never been more disappointed about being right in his entire life.

_Hoseok: Guys, I think Kihyunnie is seducing the transfer student as we speak…_

_Minhyuk: I ASKED THAT TROLL IF THEY SCREWED AND HE SAID NO_

_Minhyuk: IF HE WAS LYING I SWEAR_

_Minhyuk: TO_

_Minhyuk: GOD_

_Jooheonney: I'm sure he wasn't lying, hyung…_

_Hyungwonnie: Jooheon-ah’s right. I mean, they aren't Hoseok-hyung and me…_ _ㅋㅋㅋㅋ_

_Hoseok: Yah yah!!! Wonnie, stop telling them about our sex life 0\\\0_

_Hyungwonnie:_ _ㅋㅋㅋㅋ_ _Sorry, hyung~~ I can't help it if I'm proud that you're all mine~_

_Minhyuk: Aish, you two are gonna make me barf_

_Jooheonney: Honestly tho…_

_Hyunwoo-hyung~: Let's just wait and see what Kihyunnie has to say, okay? I'm sure they aren't doing anything inappropriate._

Kihyun sucks in a breath through his teeth, shaking his head as he sucks in a breath through his teeth. He begins to type out a reply.

_Aiiiiiiish, Minhyuk-ah and Hoseok-hyung… You two are so hopeless._

_Minhyuk_ : _Kihyunnie!!! Why did hyung say you were seducing the new kid?!?!???_

_I only walked him home. Geez, you two…_

_Hyungwonnie: Yeah, come on… He's gonna save it for the hot springs trip_ _ㅋㅋㅋ_

_I give up with you people._

And, with that, Kihyun tosses his phone to the side, going stead to his laptop to begin working on homework. Sometimes he wonders why he's friends with those people in the first place.

 

The boys reconvene at Kihyun's home for another practice the following Saturday. They work harder and longer than they did the previous practice, each one feeling the pressure of the nearing festival. They even schedule practices after school, as well, during the week after. This leaves Kihyun with mixed emotions.

On the one hand, he gets to see and work with Changkyun much more than he would normally. However, between preparing for the festival and keeping up with his studies, he hasn't had time yet to take the new kid out on that date…

“I promise I'll take you out,” Kihyun finds himself saying, reaching over to squeeze Changkyun's hand reassuringly. “Things just got so crazy so fast, we haven't really had time…” He had stayed back after their third practice that week to work on his duet with Kihyun, wanting it to be absolutely perfect. They had managed to get a lot of work in, actually working through their parts instead of kissing and cuddling like they have been whenever Changkyun would stay back for extra practice.

“I know, hyung,” Changkyun says softly, giving his hyung a small smile. Kihyun returns the expression, eyes shining with adoration. “Minhyuk-hyung told me you were just waiting for everything to calm down, maybe even to just take me out during the class trip.”

“Did he,” Kihyun comments, making a mental note to nag Minhyuk for butting in after Changkyun leaves.

“You don't have to!” the younger suddenly exclaims, as if hearing Kihyun's thoughts. “I mean, it's a nice thought, but I'm honestly just happy to spend time with you, hyung.” Kihyun can't help but coo at this. He pinches at Changkyun's cheeks, and hugs his head close to his chest 

“You're so cute, Kyunnie!” Kihyun says, only halfly teasing. This causes Changkyun to pull away, a pout set on his face as he reaches up to fix his mussed up hair.

“I keep telling you, I'm not,” he mumbles, his pout deepening as he speaks. Kihyun chuckles under his breath, leaning against Changkyun's shoulder.

“You are, too,” he argues back, adding before Changkyun can defend himself, “and don't argue with your hyung! It's bad manners.” He laughs again, and kisses Changkyun's cheek before standing from the couch. “Come on, let's run through the song one last time before stopping for the day.” Changkyun nods, taking Kihyun's proffered hand to stand with the older’s help. Changkyun takes this moment to quickly peck Kihyun's cheek as well before bashfully hurrying to turn on the music. Kihyun laughs breathily, the tiny gesture setting his heart-rate at an incredibly fast speed.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOOOOOOOW GUYS I AM SO SO SORRY OH MY GOD. I didn't even realize it'd been so long since I last updated this... I'm working on completing some of my older WIPs, though, so hopefully that'll mean more consistent updates on this until it's finished ^^ In the meantime, please accept my sincerest apologies~ <3

“Wow…” Changkyun mutters, gripping his microphone tightly. His throat goes dry, and he’s vaguely aware of Jooheon standing beside him, handing him a bottle of water. The younger quickly takes it and screws off the cap, downing half of it in a single gulp. The passed few weeks have been a blur of practices and classes, and he’s barely got a second of sleep. But, it all ends today.

Hoseok and Hyungwon are onstage, doing an overtly romantic song about losing hold of their relationship and then starting back at zero. It’s so overtly homosexual, Changkyun can’t help but wonder how the other students don’t realize. Maybe they do. Maybe that explains why there’s mainly girls in the audience…

“Guys!” Minhyuk chirps, his excited voice ringing in Changkyun’s ear. The boy turns in time to see the upperclassman draping his arm around Jooheon’s shoulders, beaming from ear to ear. “You two are up next, and then you’ve got your duet with Kihyun-ah, Kkungie. You sure you can do both back-to-back?”

“Of course, hyung,” Changkyun assures the older. He mentally grumbles about how, even if he were to say no there’d be nothing they could do about it now, but he chooses to keep it to himself. Minhyuk’s still sweaty and riding the high of their group performance, and he doesn’t really have it in him to ruin the older’s good mood. A girl from their class walks up and pulls Minhyuk to the side, allowing Changkyun the freedom to once again panic inwardly.

His heart beats a thousand miles a second, and his mind goes fifty different directions at once. He’s never performed in front of anyone before, much less performed anything he’s written himself. The group stage had been nerve-wracking enough, but now two duets?? What was he thinking?? He can’t do this! All these eyes of people he doesn’t know, staring at him, judging him for doing what he loves… What if he sucks? What if he forgets the lyrics?? Oh God… He’s totally gonna forget the lyrics!

“Kyunnie,” a familiar voice whispers in his ear, silencing all thought. He glances over to see Kihyun smiling brightly at him, the light in his eyes one of pure exhilaration. Changkyun presses his lips together, gulping anxiously as his brow creases together. Kihyun seems to understand immediately as he takes his hand in the younger’s, squeezing it gently. “You’ll do great,” he assures the younger, his tone sweet and caring. “Just look at me if you start to panic, okay? I’m right here if yo—”

“YES!!!!” Minhyuk’s screams, whooping loudly as he jumps around. The three turn as one to watch the boy cackle gleefully, his eyes bright with victory. He catches sight of Jooheon, and he quite literally pounces on the poor boy as he pulls the younger to him by his face and smashes their lips together. Kihyun chuckles knowingly beside his boyfriend, and Changkyun’s eyes grow about fifty times their regular size.

“We did it!!!!” Minhyuk says as he pulls away from Jooheon, seemingly breathless. Jooheon looks like he’s about to pass out, looking around in a daze before he shuffles off to sit in a nearby chair. His pink lips are slightly agape, and his gaze is unreadable as it remains trained on the floor. “We got the money for the class!” Minhyuk goes on, as if nothing’s happened. “We’re going to the hot springs!!!”

“That’s great, Minhyuk-ah,” Kihyun comments, quirking up a brow. “But, you might want to check on Jooheonney… He doesn’t look too good.”

A moment of silence passes between the two same-age friends, then two, and then the realization at what he’s just done dawns on Minhyuk’s face. He gulps, all triumph in his eyes giving way to terror. He glances behind him, at Jooheon, and turns to look at Kihyun with absolute panic. Kihyun merely waves him off with his free hand, as if it isn’t a big deal, and Minhyuk turns on his heel, his shoulders lifting with as he takes a deep breath before marching over and sitting down beside the other.

Changkyun glances at Kihyun questioningly, wondering just how long that’s been in the making. Kihyun only gives a half-shrug, and the younger is about to say something about it all when his ears suddenly register Hoseok and Hyungwon reaching the end of their song. He gulps, terror reentering his mind as he takes another drink of water. Kihyun coos, shifting to stand behind Changkyun and hugging him round the middle. The younger leans back against his hyung, gaining strength from the touch.

Minhyuk marches passed the two, chewing on his lip. He tells Changkyun to be ready in two minutes, and he goes up on stage as the performing couple gets off.

“Hello, everyone!” Minhyuk says into the mic, his genial tones echoing throughout the small performance area they’ve made out of the biggest tent given to them by the school “How’s the show?”

Cheers erupt from the crowd, the sound almost deafening. Hoseok and Hyungwon share a chuckle at the noise as they come to stand beside Changkyun and Kihyun. Hoseok glances back at Jooheon, his brow furrowing.

“What happened with Jooheonney?” he asks, sounding concerned.

“Minhyuk-ah finally made his move,” is all Kihyun mutters in response, and Changkyun gets the feeling that Kihyun’s purposefully oversimplifying things. Hyungwon scoffs, rolling his eyes.

“He seriously chose _now_ of all times to do it?” Hyungwon demands, sounding utterly peeved. “Heonney’s supposed to go on next!” He looks back at Jooheon, quirking up a single brow. “Yah! Jooheon-ah! Can you perform?”

Jooheon perks up then, standing on wobbling legs. He smacks his lips, his grip on his own mic shaking.

“Yes,” he answers simply, stomping forward towards the stage. Hoseok reaches out and grabs him by the collar, stopping him before he could dazedly step out onto stage while Minhyuk’s still talking. Jooheon shifts in his shirt, his gaze hardening with focus. Changkyun admires the resolve, as he knows he wouldn’t be able to go out and perform if Kihyun had chosen to wait until today to kiss him for the first time. That’d be a sure-fire way to forget his lyrics.

Minhyuk makes the announcement about them raising enough for their class trip, and the crowd erupts in another flood of cheers. Changkyun finds himself swelling with pride, even if he had only played a small part. The older boy out there chuckles, as if he’s taking part of a small conversation _not_ with dozens upon dozens of teenagers at once. He then tells them to not go anywhere yet, as they’ve saved the best for last. Changkyun straightens up at this, steeling himself for having to walk out there. He feels Kihyun’s lips pressing against his cheek, the older’s arms dropping off him, but he doesn’t pay attention. Now, he has to focus like Jooheon.

“So, without further ado,” Minhyuk says, swinging an arm towards Jooheon and Changkyun backstage, “here are the two best rappers you’ll ever hear, Jooheon and I.M!!!”

 

The rest is a blur for Changkyun. He remembers stepping a single foot out on that dingy, makeshift stage, but that’s all. He doesn’t remember the performance, the cheers, the lights… none of it. Years from now, when he’s asked by whoever cares about his first performance in front of an audience, he knows he’ll only be able to describe it a single word: a rush.

 

But, that’s only with Jooheon. The fast-paced, energetic song whisks him off to a different plain of existence, and he’s swept up in every little thing. However, things with Kihyun are different.

Things with Kihyun are always different.

The stage with Kihyun is slow, memorable, heartfelt, emotional, beautiful… The vibe is different than his stage with Jooheon. With Jooheon, the stage was clear. Simple. Straightforward. Obviously just two friends having a party out there. With Kihyun, the stage is murky, clouded with repressed feelings and loss of opportunity.

It’s clear from the light in each of the boy’s eyes that this is more than just a simple ballad to them, this story of the night when everything could’ve started but everything was lost. Changkyun’s fairly certain he catches a few people in the front crying as he pours his heart out into the mic for his last verse, Kihyun belting out adlibs like this is his last chance to ever sing.

 

After the last song, the whole group comes out, and Hyunwoo takes the mic to thank everyone for coming and helping them raise the money for their class to get the trip they’ve been talking about for forever. Changkyun’s at the end of the line of boys, holding only Kihyun’s hand as they take a bow as a group.

He’s sure this is the widest, brightest smile he’s ever had the pleasure of having on his face. And, as he turns to glance at Kihyun, he knows he’s looking at the face of someone too beautiful to be human. The light of a thousand glorious suns seems to shine through his dimpled cheeks, and it looks as if he’s actually _glowing_.

 _He belongs up here_ , Changkyun realizes with a jolt. _He belongs up here in the lights…_ His smile only grows at this, feeling honored to have even had the chance to get to know this side of the older boy. This talented, kind, genuine side that belongs in the spotlight.

It’s a beautiful thing to fall for someone, and it’s made even more beautiful when you have the privilege to watch them do what they’re meant to. It’s a glorious, glorious thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments and kudos are highly appreciated~! I love hearing from you all! <33 ^^* See y'all in the next update~


End file.
